


Satin and Sunlight

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, M/M, Morning Sex, mmyeah that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There was something warm and fuzzy in the next breath he took, the feeling of liquid awe building up in-between his sternum and his lungs. He wanted to reach up and taste the sunlight on Scar’s skin so he did...AKA the softest, fuzziest, gayest morning sex ever.
Relationships: Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117
Collections: Anonymous





	Satin and Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Minecraft personas only

The morning was quiet, as far as mornings in Concorp usually were. There was hustle and bustle somewhere outside as the villagers opened up their shops and lined up their stock; the board of directors could distantly be heard discussing documents as loud as possible, and the farms buzzed on in tireless productivity. Cub, however, felt no need to get up and about _juuust_ yet.

After all, he was quite comfortable lying in bed with the expensive silky smooth sheets and his very naked sleeping boyfriend draped over him and he was loathe to disturb either yet. Plus, it gave him an excuse to enjoy Scar’s sleeping figure just a bit, running his hands up and down his toned back in feather-light touches, enjoying the naked expanse of skin and the way the morning sun set the scars aglow.

He hummed, propping himself up just a bit and bringing his free hand up to cushion his head on the board. Something rattled quietly just above his head and open cuffs thumped on the pillow innocently, reminding Cub of their activities last night. A smirk worked its way to his face at the memories, hand drawing absent circles on Scar’s back as he stretched and relaxed. A short nap wouldn’t hurt, really.

Some time later Cub was woken up by butterfly kisses up his neck and jaw, a warm hand trailing up and down his chest, and the sight of his boyfriend bathed in the sunlight and staring down at him with pure adoration in his eyes and a certain mischievous undertone Cub recognized almost immediately. Something twitched down below at the look, and when Scar leaned down for a kiss Cub returned it enthusiastically.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Scar whispered against his lips when they parted, voice low and seductive. Cub smirked up at him, sliding his hand down to rest at the curve of Scar’s ass. He could feel Scar grow hard against his thigh when he rumbled out a greeting in response and massaged the pert bottom with lazy circular motions.

Scar rained kisses down on him but Cub remained soft and supple despite his growing erection, feeling too groggy and comfortable to move just yet. There was a needy whine from Scar, hot and heavy, and the wayward hand trailing down to encircle his cock, and Cub let out a breathy moan but squeezed down on Scar in warning.

They looked at each other, fiery passion warring with slothful softness, challenging, negotiating. Scar’s tactic was just a tad more persuasive though, having Cub quite literally by the balls. Cub wasn’t all too bothered by losing the bout but he played it up anyway, propping himself up with a long-suffering sigh that had Scar bursting in giggles.

There was something warm and fuzzy in the next breath he took, the feeling of liquid awe building up in-between his sternum and his lungs. He wanted to reach up and taste the sunlight on Scar’s skin so he did, humming in delight when he found a pebble of a nipple to focus his ministrations on. He was rewarded with a hitch in Scar’s breath, a mellow sigh of pleasure, and finally, _finally_ , motion running up and down his cock tantalizingly. 

Scar knew exactly how to push his buttons, how fast to go, when to slow down, when to squeeze firm and when to go gentle, feather-light with his touches. Cub shuddered, breath picking up, and he groped blindly for the bottle of lube somewhere on the nightstand.

There was a rustle of sheets as Scar ground against him needily, body curving seductively in his loose embrace. Cub slapped the creamy skin of his lover’s ass lightly before he coated his fingers in lube and switched his attention to preparing Scar for penetration.

He listened out for the soft moan to pick up his pace, pumping _just so_ , swirling and scissoring just the way he knew Scar liked, and he could see Scar go liquid in his grasp, burying his face in the curve of Cub’s neck and lifting his ass higher as he mewled and moaned. Cub couldn’t see it from his position but he could hear the filthy squelch of the lube, could feel the tremble of Scar’s hand around his cock, the stuttering rut of Scar’s hips against his thigh.

Then, with a wild impatient noise, Scar swung his leg over Cub and straddled him. Their cocks ground together and they both let out long groans of pleasure.

“Pl- _please,_ ” Scar begged hoarsely, bracing himself on Cub’s chest and rolling his hips. Cub’s mouth went dry at the sight; Scar looked angelic bathed in the morning sunlight but absolutely _wrecked_ otherwise, Cub’s own delightful little incubus. He wanted to see how he’d look speared on his cock, wanted to ruin him and cherish him and lovingly mark every inch of his skin so the whole world knew Scar was his. So he spread some lube and lined himself up.

Scar was the one who lowered himself down on Cub though, in one swift movement that left both of them gasping for breath. Cub rested his hands on his lover’s hips, not guiding but bracing, and when Scar began bouncing on his cock he massaged the soft curve of his belly with his thumbs.

Scar practically collapsed forward, hips grinding in enticing motion, so he could cup Cub’s face and lock their lips together. They kissed deeply, swallowing down each other’s moans, hands moving, feeling, caressing. When they broke apart for air, Cub pulled him in and began whispering sweet, filthy little nothings in his ear as he thrust up in him in a hard rhythm. Scar looked ruined in his arms, breath stuttering and eyes going unfocused, hips twisting against Cub’s cock as he chased release. 

Then, Cub reached for his member and Scar _absolutely shattered_ apart in his grasp, coating his belly with come and going soft and pliant above him. Cub followed suit barely a minute later, bottoming out sharply with a groan. Scar hummed, all pleased and glowing, and reached for some tissues to clean them up before he draped himself over Cub in much the same way he was draped before, all limbs akimbo and head pressed on his chest.

Cub wrapped his arms around him, nudged him about a bit so he could unearth the sheets, and covered them both. Scar nuzzled into him with a pleased sound like a kitten, cracking an eye open to look up at him.

“I love you,” he murmured softly, pressing a half-kiss on Cub’s chest, over his heart. The feeling ballooned behind Cub’s sternum again and he brushed aside a few strands of hair to place his own kiss on the crown of Scar’s head reverently. It didn’t need mentioning, the reply implicit in his gaze and his hold and his kiss, but he responded in kind anyway, a whispered “I love you” slipping over Scar like a favourite shirt, warm and comfortable.

Outside, the sun rose steadily above the high-rise buildings of Concorp but Cub didn’t feel the need to go on the grind today, or at least not for a while more. Just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this happened. Yell at me in the comments lol


End file.
